tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Capsule Plarail
Capsule Plarail (also known as Thomas Playrail in Australia) is a wind-up train system sold in Gacha machines which uses elements of Plarail (what other countries call Motor Road and Rail) by Tomy. The first Thomas range was released in Japan in 2000, with new a series released every few months. In 2006, some characters were released in other countries in blister packaging, and two series of further vehicles and destinations were released in Gacha machines. These were discontinued in 2009. The range was later released in Australia in 2010. In 2013, the fiftieth series of the Capsule Plarail Thomas range was released. Engines One asterisk (*) denotes items available only in Japan. Two asterisks (**) denotes items only available in Japan and Australia. * Thomas (several versions; Japan only) * Edward * Henry** * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck* * Donald and Douglas* * Oliver* * Bill and Ben (yellow and blue) * Stepney* * Lady * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly* * Neville* * Rosie* * Whiff* * Stanley** * Hiro (normal and Patchwork)* * Billy* * Charlie* * Bash and Dash* * Ferdinand* * Scruff* * Belle** * Stephen* * Connor* * Caitlin* * Porter (coming soon)* * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel* * Peter Sam* * Duncan * Duke* * Mighty Mac* * Freddie* * Luke* * Victor* (normal and flashback) * Millie* * Diesel** * BoCo* * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge** * Salty * Den** * Dart* * Rusty * Flynn* * Stafford* * Winston* * Marion (coming soon)* * Timothy (coming soon)* * Gator (coming soon)* Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel * Toad* * S. C. Ruffey* * Rocky* * Hector** * Tankers** * Flat wagon** * Cattle car** * Troublesome truck with stone load** * Sodor Mail Truck* * Narrow Gauge Coaches* (all 3) Vehicles * Bertie * Terence * Trevor* * Harold* * Bulgy (green)* * George* * Caroline** * Bulstrode* * Cranky (normal and metallic)* * Butch* * Tiger Moth** * Elizabeth * Jeremy* * Madge with rail loading slope* * Kevin* * Captain* * Jack* * Alfie* * Byron* * Oliver* * Isobella* * Kelly* * Max* * Ned* * Other boats* Accessories * The Fat Controller, car, and tree* * Tom Tipper and the Mail Van* * Mr. Bubbles* * Cranky** * Ol' Wheezy** * 5 track pieces** * Turntable** * Pedestrian bridge** * Suspension Bridge* * Knapford* * Maithwaite* * Other Stations** * Mountain track** * Engine Shed** * Sodor Steamworks* * Sodor Dieselworks** * Owen* * Mr. Conductor* * Lily* * Mutt* Trivia *James' wheels are red, when they should be black. *The Chocolate Factory's model uses the same model as the Ice Cream Factory, making it look inaccurate to its television series appearance. * Peter Sam's model has his old funnel. * Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, Den and Dart's models are unpowered and have front couplings, thus making them function as pieces of rolling stock. Gallery File:Wind-upThomas.jpg|Thomas File:WindUpKOTRThomas.jpg|King of the Railway Thomas File:WindUpSnowCoveredThomas.jpg|Snow-covered Thomas with snowplow File:Wind-upClearMetallicThomas.jpg|Clear Metallic Thomas File:Wind-upPartyThomas.jpg|Party Thomas File:Wind-upSlippySodorThomas.jpg|Slippy Sodor Thomas File:Wind-upEdward.jpg|Edward File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedEdward.jpg|Clear Metallic Edward File:Wind-upPartyEdward.jpg|Party Edward File:Wind-upHenry.jpg|Henry File:Wind-upClearMetallicHenry.jpg|Clear Metallic Henry File:Wind-upGordon.jpg|Gordon File:Wind-upAngryGordon.jpg|Angry Gordon File:Wind-upMetallicGordon.jpg|Metallic Wind Up File:WindUpGoldGordon.jpg|Gold Wind Up File:Wind-upSilverGordon.jpg|Silver Wind Up File:Wind-upJames.jpg|James File:WindUpKOTRJames.png|King of the Railway James File:Wind-upClearMetallicJames.jpg|Clear Metallic James File:Wind-upPartyJames.jpg|Party James File:Wind-upPercy.jpg|Percy File:WindUpKOTRPercy.png|King of the Railway Percy File:Wind-upClearMetallicPercy.jpg|Clear Metallic Percy File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedPercy.jpg|Clear Metallic Surprised Percy File:Wind-upPartyPercy.jpg|Party Percy File:Wind-upToby.jpg|Toby File:Wind-upClearMetallicToby.jpg|Clear Metallic Toby File:DuckWindUp.jpg|Duck File:Wind-upDonald.jpg|Donald File:DouglasWindUp.jpg|Douglas File:Wind-upMetallicDonald.jpg|Metallic Donald File:Wind-upOliver.jpg|Oliver File:Wind-upSnowEngineOliver.jpg|Snow Engine Oliver File:Wind-upBill.jpg|Bill File:Wind-upBen.jpg|Ben File:Wind-upBlueBill.jpg|Blue Bill File:Wind-upBlueBen.jpg|Blue Ben File:Wind-upStepney.jpg|Stepney File:Wind-upLady.jpg|Lady File:Wind-upmetallicLady.jpg|Metallic Lady File:Wind-upPartyLady.jpg|Party Lady File:Wind-upHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Emily File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg|Metallic Emily File:Wind-upPartyEmily.jpg|Party Emily File:Wind-upFergus.jpg|Fergus File:Wind-upArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Wind-upMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Wind-upSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:Wind-upClearMetallicSpencer.jpg|Clear Metallic Spencer File:Wind-upMolly.jpg|Molly File:Wind-upNeville.jpg|Neville File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Rosie File:Wind-upClearMetallicRosie.jpg|Clear Metallic Rosie File:Wind-UpWhiff.jpg|Whiff File:Wind-upStanley.jpg|Stanley File:Wind-upHiro.jpg|Hiro File:Wind-upPatchworkHiro.jpg|"Patchwork" Hiro File:Wind-upClearMetallicHiro.jpg|Clear Metallic Hiro File:Wind-upBilly.jpg|Billy File:Wind-upCharlie.jpg|Charlie File:Wind-upBash.jpg|Bash File:Wind-upDash.jpg|Dash File:Wind-UpFerdinand.jpg|Ferdinand File:WindUpScruff.png|Scruff File:Wind-UpBelle.jpg|Belle File:Wind-upStephen.jpg|Stepehen File:Wind-upConnor.jpg|Connor File:Wind-upCaitlin.jpg|Caitlin File:Wind-upSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:Wind-UpSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:Wind-upClearMetallicSirHandel.jpg|Clear Metallic Sir Handel File:Wind-upPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:Wind-upDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:Wind-upDuke.jpg|Duke File:Wind-upMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:Wind-upFreddie.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upVictor.jpg|Victor File:Wind-upClearMetallicVictor.jpg|Clear Metallic Victor File:Wind-upYellowVictor.jpg|Yellow Victor File:Wind-upLuke.jpg|Luke File:Wind-upMillie.JPG|Millie File:Wind-upDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:Wind-upHappyDiesel.jpg|Diesel Happy File:Wind-upClearMetallicDiesel.jpg|Clear Metallic Diesel File:BoCoWindUp.jpg|BoCo File:Wind-upClearMetallicBoCo.jpg|Clear Metallic BoCo File:Wind-upMavis.jpg|Mavis File:Wind-upClearMetallicMavis.jpg|Clear Metallic Mavis File:Wind-upDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:Wind-upSalty.jpg|Salty File:Wind-upRusty.jpg|Rusty File:Wind-upStafford.jpg|Stafford File:Wind-upAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:Wind-upToad.jpg|Toad File:Wind-upClearMetallicToad.jpg|Clear metallic Toad File:Wind-upRocky.jpg|Rocky File:Wind-upTroublesomeVan.jpg|Troublesome Van File:Wind-upFestivalVan.jpg|Festival Van File:Wind-upBlueCoalTruck.jpg|Blue Coal Truck File:Wind-upBrownLogTruck.jpg|Brown Log Truck File:Wind-upGreenGravelTruck.jpg|Green Gravel Truck File:Wind-upBluePresentTruck.jpg|Blue Present Truck File:Wind-upOrangePresentTruck.jpg|Orange Present Truck File:Wind-upRedCakeTruck.jpg|Red Cake Truck File:Wind-upTarTanker.jpg|Tar Tanker File:Wind-upClearMetallicFuelTanker.jpg|Clear Metallic Fuel Tanker File:Wind-upKingoftheRailwayTruck.jpg|King of the Railway truck with crown File:Wind-upCrateTruck.jpg|Crate Truck File:Wind-upCircusCrateTruck.jpg|Circus Crate Truck File:Wind-upChineseDragon.jpg|Chinese Dragon File:Wind-upBubbleLiqudFlatbed.jpg|Bubble Liquid Flatbed File:Wind-upDinosaurSkeletonFlatbed.jpg|Dinosaur Skeleton Flatbed File:Wind-upHorseFlatbed.jpg|Horse Flatbed File:Wind-upMailTruck.jpg|Mail Truck File:Wind-upCircusCattleWagon.jpg|Circus Cattle Wagon File:Wind-upRedCoach.jpg|Red Coach File:Wind-upBlueCoach.jpg|Blue Coach File:Wind-upTerence.jpg|Terence File:Wind-upBertie.jpg|Bertie File:Wind-upClearMetallicBertie.jpg|Clear Metallic Bertie File:Wind-upClearMetallicHarold.jpg|Clear Metallic Harold File:Wind-upMetallicClearCaroline.jpg|Clear Metallic Caroline File:Wind-upCranky.jpg|Cranky File:Wind-upLucinda.png|Lucinda File:Wind-upButch.jpg|Butch File:Wind-upClearMetallicTigerMoth.jpg|Clear Metallic Tiger Moth File:Wind-upElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:Wind-upClearMetallicJeremy.jpg|Clear Metallic Jeremy File:Wind-upClearMetallicKevin.jpg|Clear Metallic Kevin File:Wind-upFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:Wind-upOwen.jpg|Owen File:Wind-upWinston.jpg|Winston File:Wind-upJack.jpg|Jack File:Wind-upOliver(ThePack).jpg|Oliver File:Wind-upSirTophamHatt'sCar.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:Wind-upMr.Bubbles'Van.jpg|Mr. Bubbles' Van File:Wind-upShed.jpg|Shed File:Wind-upKnapford.jpg|Knapford File:Wind-upMaithwaite.jpg|Maithwaite File:Wind-upTurntable.jpg|Turntable File:Wind-upShakeShakeBridge.jpg|Shake Shake Bridge File:Wind-upSuspensionBridge.jpg|Suspension Bridge File:Wind-upDrawbridge.jpg|Drawbridge File:Wind-upCrossing.jpg|Crossing File:Wind-upCoalHopper.jpg|Coal Hopper File:Wind-upBlondinBridge.jpg|Blondin Bridge File:Wind-upSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport File:Wind-upSteamworks.jpg|Steamworks File:Wind-upUlfsteadCastle.jpg|Ulfstead Castle File:Wind-upWindmill.jpg|Windmill File:Wind-upSodorShippingCompany.jpg|Sodor Shipping Company File:Wind-upFerrisWheel.jpg|Ferris Wheel File:WindUpAdvertisement.jpg|Advertisement File:WindUpAdvertisement2.jpg External Links * Official Japanese website * Japanese collector site Category:Merchandise